cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cathedral of Pain Trial
Level Range: 1-50 Notes: Requires 1 person minimum Zone: Special Location: N/A Primary Enemy:Soldiers of Rularuu Notable NPC:Aspect of Rularuu Name: Cathedral of Pain Badge: ? Description: ? Overview The Cathedral of Pain Trial is a trial in which your Supergroup participates in obtaining an Item of Power by completing it. Your Supergroup will need either an Oracle or Mission Computer in order to start the trial. The Trial can only be attempted during a 7-day window during a 28-day period. After the 7 days, a 21 raidable cycle begins. (Note: Base Raids are not currently available.) Your base item is currently saved during this time period, but in the future, that will all change! In order to take on this enormous challenge, the supergroup must also have a Base with the following items: * 8 rooms * 6 dimensional anchors * Mission Computer or Oracle * Raid Teleporter * A base/mount for the Item of Power The Trial accommodates up to 24 players which can form three teams. All players are sidekicked/lackeyed to 50. Players who are defeated in any part of the trial are transported back to their base hospital. 10/11/06 01:56 PM Badge It is expected that this will award a badge with this image: History The Trial was only available for part of one cycle (see above). It went up in late September 2006 and was taken down from Live on or around October 11, 2006.http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showthreaded.php?Number=6689907 There is no word from the devs on when it will return. Addendum The Trial was taken offline due to a game-breaking exploit. The exploit enabled any member of the SG running the trial to run a delivery mission or "fedex" type mission and upon clicking the end contact, the mission would not complete but the character and team would still recieve the mission completion bonus. This resulted in several people clicking their way from level 1 to level 50 in a matter of hours, and also allowed the accumulation of large amounts of prestige and influence for various SGs and players. The Trial *Beginning the Trial Once you go to the Oracle(or Mission Computer), then a 60 minute timer starts. You have that long to complete the Trial. Have everyone note where your med bay is and then all pile into the Raid Teleporter. *The Courtyard of Shadows After you enter, you should have three teams split up and head over to the beams shooting up in midair. There are three total. Next to each beam emitter(called Psionic Resonators) there is a cube-like object(called Willforge) floating in midair. It spawns large groups of Rularuu. To destroy the resonators, you must defeat all guardian Rularuu that are spawned. Once you have defeated all Rularuu, attack the resonators. They must be brought down very close to the same time with the other 2, which the other 2 teams should be working on. Once you bring them all down, the door to the Cathedral of Pain opens. *Master of the Shards Once everyone enters the room, you can look upon the master of the Rularuu, called Rularuu the Ravager. He is surrounded by a shield not unlike the ones around the Resonators. There are three more Willforges. Do the same you did outside to bring the shield down. Once you take the mobs all down, you have about a minute to fight the Arch Villain. He has good regeneration, so take him down in one go if you can. Nukes, Radiation Anchors, Shivans, anything to bring this Goliath down. Once you take him down, your Supergroup gets an Item of Power in the Vault, and each member gets a HUGE end of mission bonus, due to not getting any in the mission. Note: your group cannot do this again until you have room for another Item of Power. Category:Trials and Task Forces Category:Historical